Love Never Ran Smooth
by JessaBlessa
Summary: Over the summer, Quinn changed for the better. Deciding to be true to herself, she appologizes for her wrongs and admits her love to someone during glee. What is the aftermath of her admission? Why does Quinn live alone now? Temporarily on hold sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any rights to Glee or the artists and songs used in this fan fiction.

**A/N: **I hope you like this story. I'm trying something new with this. Feed back is always welcome :) Also, I happen to have another chapter story in process called Love is Complicated When You're a Russo. So I will be juggling updates with that story too. Anyhoo...

**Chapter 1**

**Quinn's POV**

**Sunday, Night**

I walked into my apartment at 8:30pm and collapsed onto my bed. I was exhausted. I ended up working an extra shift after some girl didn't show up to her shift. Not that I could exactly complain, I really needed the money. So instead of working seven hours, I worked twelve long hours. I reluctantly sat up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and began stripping off my uniform. Judging by the full hamper, I had to do laundry tonight. Testing the shower I pulled back the curtain and stepped in, hissing as the hot water hit my skin. I sighed as it relaxed my tense muscles.

By eleven I had showered, done laundry, cleaned and cooked and eaten vegetable pasta. Living alone was hard at times but it was better than being homeless or sleeping on Mercedes couch. I looked around my small apartment and smiled. The photos that Brittany blue tacked above my bed made me smile along with the paw print throw across my sofa. The green sofa Santana brought for me as a gift when we went thrift shopping two weeks ago when I moved in. Mercedes brought me the cookware set, knowing my love for cooking and baking. And Puck gave me a two piece frame, one being a photo of Puck, Beth and myself on one side at the hospital and one on him and Beth recently when he visited. My daughter, was sure growing fast.

I stripped off my sweats and pulled on my shorts, keeping my tank top on. I turned on my alarm for 6:30am and climbed into my bed. I was kind of excited for my first day as a senior tomorrow. Out of tiredness, I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, Afternoon. Second day of school. Glee :D<strong>

"Hey guys, how was everyone's summer?" Mr. Shue calls walking into the music room, causing my head to snap up from looking at the floor. As everyone starts talking about their summers, I smile. I actually missed a lot of the members of glee. I only really got to see Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Puck. A chorus of "Good", "Okay" and "Fun" were widely spoken. Just as Rachel went to speak, Brittany cut in.

"Well Sany and I went to Canada with our Mom and Dad. And Sany took me on a date to the park and we fed the ducks. Can I have a duck Sany? And Lord Tubbington stole my socks. I found them hidden under his bed. Oh and our mami had a baby!" Brittany rambled, all excited.

"A what?" the room near screeched, minus Santana and myself, as their heads snapped towards Brittany. Everyone clearly shocked.

"A baby. You know, a baby? Like what Quinn had?" Santana whipped. "Britt and me were there when he was born."

"We know what a baby is. I just think everyone is shocked that's all. Brittany didn't tell us her mom was expecting. Wait, you what?" Mr. Shue spoke.

"Wait I'm confused, what's with the 'our' mom and 'our' mami?" Rachel asked, clearly confused, while holding Finn's hand. I wanted to cry. Santana sighed.

"Okay, long story short, Mami and Papi are my parents and Mom and Dad are Britt's parents. They both love each of us like their daughter and we think of all of them as our parents. As for my new baby brother, I didn't see the point in broadcasting my mami's pregnancy. Let just say the delivery put me of having kids. Can we change the subject now?" Santana spoke. I decided to give her an out.

"How was your summer Mr. Shue?" I asked before noticing the simple gold band on his left ring finger. I gasped. He blushed slightly, making me smile.

"Well as Quinn has just noticed, I guess I should inform the rest of you," Mr. Shue spoke clearly. I looked around the room quickly, seeing confusion on many faces. He held up his hand and gasps and squeals spread like wild fire around the room.

"Please tell me you married Miss Pillsbury not remarried that psycho ex of yours," Mercedes spoke clearly.

"Yes I married Miss Pillsbury. Well I should say Mrs Schuester-Pillsbury now," Mr. Shue spoke, smiling widely. Everyone, myself included, got up and gave Mr. Shue a group hug. Not long after we all broke into song, singing for Mr. Shue. Before we left, Mr. Shue gave us an assignment. "Now starting next Tuesday, I want everyone to do a mash up on two completely different songs that when put together, create something that means something to you. Something that relates to what you've done over the summer and say something you would like to say but haven't been able to say or do yet. I'm sure some of you have learnt something over the summer and all have something you want to say or do and haven't." I smiled, I knew exactly what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Night.<strong>

I arrived home after work at nine pm and placed my bag onto the dining room table. I walked into the kitchen area and took the plate of leftover pasta from last night out of the fridge. I placed it on the counter and took the plastic wrap off before placing it in the microwave for three minutes. I went and opened my bag, pulling my books out and placed them on the table. I organised my homework and set in out in priority order. Hearing the microwave beep, I went and got my food before sitting down to eat and work on my homework. A week in and senior year homework was kicking my butt. When I finished it was roughly eleven. I closed my books and took my plate to the sink. I washed my plate and fork quickly before drying them and putting them away. I packed my bag for the morning before making my way to the bathroom, taking my change bag with me. I pulled out my school clothes from today out of my bag and placed them into my hamper before stripping off my work uniform, placing them in the hamper as well. I showered quickly before getting out and wrapped a towel around me. I dried myself and hung up my towel before I walked back into the living area slash bedroom and headed over to my bed. I pulled on a tank top and boy shorts before climbing into bed. I opened the top draw of my bedside chest of drawers and pulled out my journal. I had to keep reminding myself to write in it, as per my therapists instructions. After writing about the last few days, I closed it and put it away. I then picked up the sheet lyrics on top of my bedside and began to sing the song I was due to sing tomorrow in Glee. I was nervous about singing the song. I was about to basically about to admit all the changes in my life. Finally content the song was good enough, I settled into my bed, falling asleep quickly...

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, Afternoon. Glee :D<strong>

I nervously sat in Glee next to Santana and Brittany. Brittany offered to sing back up for my mash up, which I accepted and seeing as Santana knew the reasoning behind it, she offered too. One of the greatest things that happened over the summer, other than Santana finally coming out, was my friendship with Santana became stronger and less hostile.

"Q, it will be fine. Both Sany and I are here for you. So is Lord Tubbington. I'm sure he will give you cuddles to make you feel better," Brittany said, smiling. You gotta love Brittany.

"Thanks Britt," I smiled and pulled her in for a hug as Mr. Shue walks in, hand in hand with Mrs. P.

"Mash up day!" he calls out walking in. "Who's first?" I slowly raise my hand, knowing it's now or never.

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to go first," I say, standing up.

"Quinn, the floor is yours," he smiles, taking a seat in the front row and Mrs. P next to him. I stand up and walk from the back of the room to the piano. I talk to Brad and the band and give them the sheet music for my mash up. I then turn around and nod to Santana, Brittany and Puck. We all pull over a stool each and sit down. With Brittany and Santana either side of me, I felt ready to sing and nod to Puck to start. Soon Puck, Brad and the band are playing and my cue to sing hits.

_**Ouuuuuuu  
>ouuuuuuuu<strong>_

**I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past I regret<br>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
>For once I'm at peace with myself<br>I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
>I'm movin' on<strong>

The past summer, since losing regional's and Finn dating Rachel, I decided to work on my anger and my mental health. I was over living a lie. I realised I needed to embrace who I really was. So with the help of my counsellor and Santana, I finally accepted who I was. So when my counsellor played this song to me just before school started up again, I realised this song really fit my life now. And telling glee, was something I needed to do.

I turned towards Rachel and Finn, who were holding hands, as I sung the next part.

_**That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me<strong>_

I knew without a doubt when I heard this song playing at work, that the chorus totally fitted how I felt about a certain person. The rest of the song didn't, but the chorus did. So with the encouragement of Cedes and Britt, I decided to go for it. And with the help of Mr. Shue's mash up assignment, I had the perfect setting for telling glee and the person I loved how I felt.

As I sang, I smiled, locking my eyes on the one that held my heart. I sang with all my heart.

**I'm movin' on  
>At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me<br>And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
>There comes a time in everyone's life<br>When all you can see are the years passing by  
>And I have made up my mind that those days are gone<br>I'm movin' on**

I silently with my eyes and my body language, pushed forth to them that I had changed. That I wasn't a bitch anymore, that I was nice and kind now. Seeing that they didn't understand at all, I stood and walked closer to them. I felt Brittany's hand clasp in mine, giving me extra strength to continue.

_**That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me<strong>_

I leaned forward and kissed their cheek before pulling back to sing the last two lines.

**I'm movin' on**

_**That should be me!**_

As the music stopped, the room went quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. I softly smiled.

"I promise, I've changed. Just ask Santana, Britt, Cedes or Puck. They can vouch for me. I had a wakeup call this summer. I was a bitch because I wasn't being true to myself and because of the teasing I suffered as a kid. I was in no way right to do what I did to you, when you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. So for that, I'm truly sorry. The first part of my song was about me embracing myself, moving on and taking care of me now. The second song was about how I love you. How I should be the one holding your hand, making you smile, helping you achieve your dreams," I said truthfully, placing my heart on my sleeve. I held my breath an anticipation. After five minutes of silence, I had to break the tension.

"Please say something," I whisper, a single tear falling from my eye. _I've blown it_ I think _Totally and utterly blown it. Good one Fabray!_ And silence meets me once again. Unable to take it anymore, I flee from the room, tears streaming from my face. Ignoring the calls behind me, I run and don't stop running as I flee the school. I run home, forgetting all my things, thankful I don't have work this afternoon...

* * *

><p><strong>2176 Words<strong>

**Songs: Moving On by Rascal Flatts and _That Should Be Me by Justin Beiber ft. Rascal Flatts_**

**Hope you liked it :D Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- Sadly, I do not own glee, Walmart or the movies used in this FanFic. Or the supermarkets mentioned that I couldn't be asked to name. Lol. **

**A/N:- **Sorry for the long delay in updating. This chapter reveals Quinns' love interest. I hope you don't hate me for it. Some of you have been guessing as to who it is. Sam and Finn being the two most thought of. As I've said to all of you, they are not who she has declared her love for. If this pairing is not one you like, I will not be offended if you stop reading my story.

This chapter has been betaed but as the netbook I've been using only has wordpad, I've not been able to run it through spell check. So any mistakes are all mine. Also, as to the Rabbi I mentioned too, I have no idea what Rachel and Puck's Rabbi is called. I hope it sounds Jewish enough. (I hope that does not offend any Jewish people that happen to read this story).

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>:  
><em>"Please say something," I whisper, a single tear falling from my eye. I've blown it I think Totally and utterly blown it. Good one Fabray! And silence meets me once again. Unable to take it anymore, I flee from the room, tears streaming from my face. Ignoring the calls behind me, I run and don't stop running as I flee the school. I run home, forgetting all my things, thankful I don't have work this afternoon...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 11am.<strong>

I started work at eight this morning and hadn't stopped since. I'd been displaying new stock for the past three hours. As well as folding tops, pants and various other clothing and houseware items as people placed them back on the shelves without folding them correctly. I took a new bag of clothes off the cage I was working off and ripped the plastic open. Pulling out the tops, I then placed them on the correct shelf. I continued on with my work, placing more stock on the shelves until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Quinn?" I heard. "You... You work here? At Walmart?" I turn around and nod numbly. I didn't expect them to be here. I had avoided them since glee on Tuesday when I admitted my feelings to them. I took in their appearence. Green converse, simple dark blue jeans and a tight fitting black hoodie with a logo on it. _Fuck _I internally moan. Realising I'm being caught checking them out, I lift my eye sight up from their chest and look into those amazing brown eyes.

"Quinn, about Tuesday, I'm sorry. I was just in shock. I never expected that you would feel that way about me let alone announce it in glee," they said. "I really think we need to talk about this. The last few days I've had time to think and I really believe we should talk about this and how we feel. We both have a lot we need to discuss." I take in the words and sigh, nodding. I just have a feeling this won't go down well.

"I agree but I can't talk right now. I've got to work. I get a hour break at twelve but I finish tonight at five. If you wanted to talk then, you are welcome to meet me here then or you can meet me at my appartment at say six thirty?"

"How about I meet you at your place?" they say, pulling out their phone and pressing a few buttons before passing it to me. "Just type in your address and I'll meet you then." I take the phone, quickly type in my address and pass it back to them.

"Lima Heights? You live in Lima Heights?" they ask. I nod. "How do you usually get home?"

"The bus or walking. I tend to walk on weekends," I admit.

"Well I'm meeting you here when you finish. I'm not letting you walk back to Lima Heights," they say.

"Okay. Well get here at five ish. I'll meet you by the main entance as soon as I clock out and get my bag," I say. They nod.

"Goodbye Quinn," they say as they walk away.

"Goodbye Rachel," I say back, before turning my back to my cage to continue working. The image of Rachel in her Wicked hoodie in my mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 5:10pm.<strong>

I clocked off and got my bag out of my work locker. I walked through the store slowly, wanting to postpone the heartbreak I knew I was going to feel. I see her standing by the entrance, the tight black Wicked hoodie still on. I smile as I get closer, noticing her hair was pulled into a side braid.

"Hey," I say as I get within hearing distance, suddenly getting a little nervous.

"Hello Quinn. Are you ready to leave?" Rachel asked. I nodded and followed her out towards her car. We were silent for a few minutes as we walked.

"Rachel, if you don't mind, would you be able to drive me to the grocery store? I was meant to buy groceries after work," I ask once we get into the car.

"I do not mind at all Quinn. I needed to get a few things myself," she replies as she turns on the car and backs out of the space. "Do you mind if we stop at the vegan store I shop at? I need to pick up a few things there as well."

"Thats fine. I shop there myself sometimes," I look towards Rachel as I say it and I see how happy she looks.

"You buy vegan products?" she asks.

"Yes. I found that vegan pasta and soya products are not that bad and can actually taste better when cooking. I don't always buy them, it depends on my budget, but they do taste quite good," I reply smiling.

"I'm impressed Quinn. You certainly have changed. You are being nice, you haven't mocked or teased me and eat vegan products," she beams. She pulls into the parking lot of the store. "Is this store okay Quinn?"

"Yes. I work here on Mondays and every other Tuesday after school so it's fine," I reply, getting out the car after she turns the car off after parking. We walk in and I walk over to the carts. I pull out one of the small carts and go back to Rachel. "You okay with sharing a cart?" I ask.

"Yes Quinn," she nods and starts walking through the the store towards the produce section. I follow after her as I push the cart. We stay quiet as we add various items of fruit and vegetables into the cart.

"Rachel?" I say. "Did you want to stay for dinner? We can talk whist we eat if you like." She looks at me and smiles.

"Yes Quinn that would be lovely," she replies, smiling. "I'll text my fathers and inform them." I smile back before adding a few more vegetables to the cart. We move on. Knowing today I don't have to take my groceries back on the bus, I add more items that what I usually would. Greatful this will last me a few more days.

"Are you okay with vegetable stir fry Rach?" I ask.

"Yes. I love stir fry," she replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 6:30pm<strong>

Rachel and I were now walking up to my apartment with the groceries I had just brought.

"My apartment isn't much Rachel. It's a small studio apartment," I say as we walk up to the fifth floor out of the six. "It's tiny but it's all mine and I'm proud of it," I say as we reach my door. I manage to open the door and I stand aside, letting Rachel enter before myself. Rachel walks in and places the groceries she carried up on the dining table.

"It's amazing Quinn. I love it," she says as she looks around. I place the groceries I'm holding on the dining table.

"Basically you have my bed to the left of the door, kitchen and dining room opposite in the alcove, the living room to the right and the bathroom off that. The laundry is shared and in the basement," I say before walking over to the fridge and start to put away the groceries. "Feel free to make yourself at home Rach," I call out over my shoulder.

"Awww," I hear her say, knowing she's walking around looking. I quickly manage to put all the groceries away before turning around to find Rachel looking at the photo wall above my bed.

"Brittany made that for me when I moved in," I say as I approch her. "She wanted to do something for me to make it feel all homey unlike my room at my parents and at Mercedes when I was pregant with Beth. She also gave me the cat cushion covers on the sofa." I notice her smile.

"I like it. Brittany is very good with art projects I've found. She made a very good drawing of Santana in freshman year," she says. We both seem to focus on the group shot of everyone in glee, the one that made the year book.

"I'm going to start cooking once I've showered. You're welcome to watch tv or put music on if you like," I state as I make my way over to my dresser and pull out clean underwear, trackpants and a black tank top.

"How about I cook Quinn?" Rachel asks. "I like to cook." I smile.

"Sounds good. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," I say as I walk out the room and into the bathroom. As I close the door behind me, I see Rachel take off the Wicked hoodie, reveling a tight white tank top as she starts to cook our dinner. I shut the door and moan quietly. Feeling the wetness between my thighs, I have two choices. Taking the cold shower, I turn on the cold tap and strip off...

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 7pm.<strong>

Fifteen minutes later I walk out the bathroom. I look at the table and smile. Rachel has set the table with glasses of water and the cutlery. I look at Rachel as she starts to plate up the food. From the smell of it, it was going to taste good.

"Wow Rach, this is amazing. It smells good too," I say. "Do you want any help?" I ask.

"No Quinn, everything is done. Just sit down," she replies as she walks over to the table, placing the food at the table. I smile and move towards the table, sitting opposite her. We pick up our forks and start to eat.

"Rach, this tastes amazing!" I compliment. I smile as Rachel blushes.

"Thank you Quinn. As I said I like to cook," she replies. We stay silent for a few minutes, obviously both of us nervous to start a conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" I say softly, hoping to break the ice with something easy.

"Yes you may Quinn," she replies, slightly nervous.

"How come you wear argle, pant suits, blouses and animal sweaters to school, yet here you sit in jeans and a tank top and were wearing a Wicked hoodie?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"Quinn, when I first started high school, I wore jeans, tops and dresses. Then the slushies started. After about two weeks, I had to throw away most of my clothes as I could not get the corn syrup stains out of them. So I went shopping and found cheap and what was basically disposable clothes. The argle, pant suits and animal sweaters were clothes I liked, but didn't exactly want to wear. Hence, I wear my other clothes outside of school," she explains. I look down, ashamed. "I was teased for wearing them but it was better than ruining my good clothes."

"I'm so sorry Rachel," I say sadly.

"Quinn, it's okay. I believe you when you say you're sorry. I can see in how you act now you've changed," she assures. I smile softly. We go back to silence as we continue to eat. As we finish, I stand and start to clear the table. Rachel helps as I start to run the water in the sink to wash them.

"I will help," she states. "I do the dishes everynight with Daddy every night after dinner. We've done the dishes together since I was seven, despite having a dishwasher." I smile and nod.

"Wash or dry?" I ask.

"Dry," she whips back, causing me to giggle. "What? A future broadway star can't have dishpan hands," she smirks, making me laugh again. I toss her a tea towel after she finishes clearing off the table. She catches it and we begin to wash the dishes.

"So can I ask why you live here?" she asks boldly. I nod.

"At the start of the summer, I was fed up with how I was living my life and I started counselling after vowing to change my life. Shortly after I realised I am a lesbian. Santana helped me work it out actually. Anyway, stupid me decided I should tell my mother, and apparently my father as she took the man back. Long story short, after a lot of yelling and being told I was an abomination and a failure as a daughter, the oven timer was once again set and I was kicked out. I landed at Mercedes again for about a week and a half. I didn't want to be dependent on anyone else again. I had got the job at Walmart at the start of the summer so that helped me, as I had saved all the money I earnt," I said before taking a deep breath. "Look at me. I'm rambling like you," I joke teased, poking out my tongue and bumped her hip. She fake glared before giggling.

"Haha," she laughed. "That's a good thing. So what happened then?"

"Well Mercedes mother works in public housing so she helped me get this place. I told Santana, Britt and Puck what had happened and they all chipped in and helped me. Santana brought the sofa so that helped. A lot what you see are donations from the synagogue. Puck spoke to Rabi Joseph you both see. Seeing as he is very supportive of gay people, as his brother is gay, he helped out. I know I need to accept help at times but I want to be independent too. So with my earnings from my jobs and goverment assistance, I have this place," I explain. Rachel nods and starts to put away the dry dishes as I dry my hands on the other tea towel.

"I'm sorry your parents didn't accept you being a lesbian and kicked you out again. That happened to my daddy when he came out. Thankfully dad and dad's family were there to help him," she says softly as she finishes up. We walk over to the sofa and sit down. We remain quiet for a while, before Rachel breaks the ice.

"I broke up with Finn earlier today," she blurts out. My chin hits the ground, not litterally but it feels like it. She giggles.

"Wow!" I say. "Why?" I ask softly.

"I broke up with him because of how I feel about you," she says, taking my hand. "I've known for a few years now that I've felt something for you. I guess I don't have the greatest gaydar because I didn't know at all that you were into girls. Should I have known, I wouldn't have given up on ever being with you. Even when you bullied and tormented me, which I've fully forgiven you for, I knew I felt something for you. I loved Finn yes but I always knew my feelings for you were always stronger and you would be the better choice for me." I take in the massive ramble, smiling as she says she likes me. That I didn't expect.

"You like me?" I ask.

"Yes Quinn, I like you," she says smiling. "But I am not ready to be in a relationship yet. I may have forgiven you for what has happened in the past but it's a lot to move on from. I also havent felt this way about another girl before. I guess you could say I'm Quinnsexual. No other girl affects me in the way you do," she says, blushing at the last part. I smile widely, hoping she means what I'm thinking.

"So how about we be friends for now?" I ask, hoping she will say yes.

"Sounds good," she replies. "As for ignoring you in glee when you sang, I'm so very sorry. I was completely in shock. I wish I could go back and change my reaction but I cannot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rach. I forgive you," I smile.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" she asks.

"I do yes. I work pretty much everyday, baring every second Tuesday. I start at 10 am though," I state simply.

"Well how about we watch a movie?" she asks. "You've got a good collection of movies by the TV." I smile.

"Sounds good Rach. You pick," I say smiling. She squeals and jumps of the sofa and over to the tv in seconds, before bending down slightly. I can't help but check out her bum, before blushing and looking away.

"How about Imagine You and Me? I've never seen it before" she says, looking at me with hopefull eyes. I smile.

"I cannot believe you've never seen it before. Brittany gave it to me. It's amazing. It's set in England and so cute," I say smiling. "We can watch it. I assure you, you will love it."

"Yay," she says as she turns on the dvd player and TV and sets up the film. She then stands to move back to the sofa, before stopping. "Quinn?" she asks nervously.

"Yes Rach," I reply, a little worried.

"Jeans are not exactly the most comfortable attire for cuddling up and watching movies. Would I be able to borrow something to wear?" she asks shyly. I smile.

"Sure Rach," I say standing up and making my way over to my dresser. "Do you want pajama pants, shorts or sweats?"

"Any is fine Quinn," she states softly. Thinking it over, I open the draw to my pajamas and look through, pulling out my Minnie Mouse pajama pants. I hold them up to Rach.

"They are so cute," she says, lighting up at the sight of them. "Who would have thought Quinn would own Minnie Mouse pajamas?" she play teases. I giggle.

"I have you know there is a lot of things you do not know about me, yet," I say smirking. "Now go change and I'll get some snacks set up," I state, making my way to the kitchen, gratefull I brought vegan snacks today.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 1am.<strong>

Rachel ended up loving Imagine You and Me and we moved on to

Wuthering Heights, the Tom Hardy version. Another movie she had yet to see. Through both movies, she was snuggled into my arms. I couldn't have been more happier.

"Are you sure you are okay to drive home?" I ask, yawning.

"I'm perfectly fine to drive home Quinn," she replies, standing at the open door. "Oh, the pajama pants," she says, looking down.

"It's okay, borrow them," I say smiling.

"Okay then Quinn," she says, before leaning forward and hugging me goodbye. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine thirty. No arguments. I do not want you getting the bus at all unless I can help it," she says sternly. I sigh.

"Okay Rach," I smile, hugging her back. She pulls back, instantly making me miss her arms around me.

"See you in the morning Quinn," she says before walking out the door and down the stairs. I watch as she walks out, smiling at the Minne Mouse pants we had to roll up at the ends. I shut the door as she gets out of sight and padlock both deadbolts and the main lock. I walk over to my bed and for the first time notice Rachel's Wicked hoodie folded on my bed. She must have moved it there when I was in the shower. I smile and pick it up, instantly smelling Rachel. I move it to my dresser and walk back to bed. I strip off to my boxers and climb under the covers. I close my eyes and fall asleep shortly after, dreaming of Rachel...

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 3368 (longest chapter I've ever written yet :D)<strong>

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm sorry for the long delay in updates. I've been job hunting still as I am still unemployed :( I am hopefully starting college next month so while that will delay updates too, I am dedicated to this story and will continue to write. And seeing as my other story is coming to a close, this will get updated more.**

**I will have the next chapter up by Sunday as I am starting the next chapter as soon as I post. Happy reading :)**

**No spelling or grammer checks so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 7:30pm. Nearly four weeks later :)<strong>

As I walked out the back to clock of after work, I thought about the last four weeks. In the last four weeks since Rachel and I hung out at my place, I saw her every day. She would drive me to and from work, regardless of what I said. Not that I complained much, I got to spend so much time with her. On the nights I worked late she would often bring dinner with her when she picked me up and we often would watch tv or a movie whilst we ate at my place, or she would help me with my homework.

While Finn didn't take well to our friendship (he was refusing to talk to us) the rest of the school was gossip central. You could hear whispers about us contstantly, expecially when I yelled down the hall that if anyone so much as looked at Rachel badly I would beat them to a pulp and that if she was slushied, Karofsky, Santana and myself would pelt them with slushies repeatedly for the rest of the year as well. Everyone was by far scared of the four of us and wouldn't come near us unless they had too.

Rachel had changed in the last month. Since no longer being bullied at school she had calmed down a lot more and was far less hyper and bossy. She had people to sit with at lunch that weren't mocking or teasing her, to her face or behind her back. Her school atire was slowly changing. While the argyle wasn't fully gone (she was still wary of getting slushied) she would wear argyle sweaters, blouses and jeans to school now. Her legs in jeans? Wow!

After I clocked off, I went and got my bags from my locker. I pulled my phone out and checked for any texts, as Rach was meant to be picking me up today but thought she may be late thanks to her dance class. Looking at my phone, I saw I had two unread texts. I opened the first one.

**From Puck 6:24pm**

**Baby Mama, just gots a txt from Shelby. Said everything is goin well with Beth. More to tell. Call me ;)**

I smiled at the text. I may not be ready to see my daughter yet, I'm happy to hear updates on her. Deciding to ring him tomorrow, I moved onto the next text.

**From Rachel 7:10pm**

**Hi Quinn.  
><strong>**My dance class is running late tonight. I will not be out till 8pm. I have rang Daddy and I have asked him to pick you up. He will meet you at the front of the store at 7:30pm and will take you back to my place. I had my daddies prepare dinner for us. I am sorry I am not able to pick you up but I will make it up to you. He will be standing where I met you.  
>See you later.<br>Rachel xxx**

I pouted at the text. I really wished Rach could have picked me up but oh well. The only thing now, is that I've not yet met her dads before, so I had no idea who I was even look for. Thankfully I was reading the texts and walking, I was near the front of the store already. I looked up and looked for the spot Rachel was stood at a little under a month ago for the first time and has waitied ever since. I spotted an African American man and realised that would likely be her daddy. I slowly walked up to him.

"Quinn?" he questioned as I approched him.

"That's me," I smiled, holding out my hand. He grinned and shook my hand.

"Hello Quinn. I'm Hiram Berry, one of Rachel's fathers," he said softly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Berry," I said politely.

"Quinn, call me Hiram. Mr Berry doesn't suit me," he smiled. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and I followed him to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 7:50pm.<strong>

The car ride was quick and fairly quiet. When we arrived at their home he introduced me to Leroy, who insisted I call him by his first name as well. They said I was welcome to sit in the kitchen whilst they cooked, watch tv or hang out in Rachel's room. I opted for Rachel's room and dismissed myself quietly, taking my bags up so I could change back into my school clothes so I didn't have to have dinner with Rachel's fathers in a Walmart uniform. I walked up the stairs and quickly worked out which room was hers. The gold star on the door with _'Rachel'_ in it was a major giveaway.

I walked up to the door and opened in. I stepping in and smiled. While the room looked really bare, it was Rachel. Yellow walls, white furniture and pink and purple acessories. So very Rachel. I close the door behind me and walk over to her bed. I place my bags on it and opened up my bag and pull out my school clothes and white sandles. I unbutton my top and pull it off, shoving it into my bag. I slip off my shoes and then my pants. I then add them to my bag too. I stand in my white boy legs and white t-shirt bra, before pulling on my jeans and my long pink v-neck t-shirt. I zipped up my bags and placed them on the floor. I moved around the room and wondered why the room looked pretty bare. From what I've seen of the room from her myspace videos, her room was not this bare.

I then moved to her bed and sat on the edge. Unsure of what to do, I reached down and got my phone from my bag. I scrolled through my contacts, unsure who to text. I sent a quick text to Puck first, saying I'd call him tomorrow. Seeing the perfect name, I selected 'compose message'.

**To Britt**

**Hey B. What's up? Q xx**

I hit send. A minute or two later, the phone buzzed in my hand.

**From Britt**

**Q, I'm watchin Rafael with Sany while Mami and Papi are out for dinner. Wuu2? B :)**

I smiled. He was once cute baby and Britt totally doted on the boy. I moved back and got comfortable on the bed, resting against the pillows.

**To Britt**

**Awww. How is he? I'm at Rach's waiting for her to get home from dance class. Quite bored and not sure what to do. Ideas?**

I smiled. Britt was such a good friend. I looked at the time. 8:10pm. I sighed. I wish Rach was back already.

**From Britt**

**Sing. You love to sing and singing is fun :D**

I smiled. I knew what to sing.

**To Britt**

**Thanks B. I will do. Tell S I say Hi. Kiss Rafael's head for me. See you Monday B xxx :)**

I took my iPod out of my bag and placed in on Rachel's iPod dock on her bedside. I searched through my songs and hit play on my chosen song. I got comfortable on Rachel's bed again, closed my eyes and sang.

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes,<strong>  
><strong>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Moments so dear<strong>

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>How do you measure, measure a year?<strong>

**In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights**  
><strong>In cups of coffee<strong>  
><strong>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife<strong>

**In five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>How do you measure a year in the life?<strong>

**How about love? How about love?**  
><strong>How about love? Measure in love<strong>

**Seasons of love**  
><strong>Seasons of love<strong>

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Journeys to plan<strong>

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>How do you measure the life<strong>  
><strong>Of a woman or a man?<strong>

**In truths that she learned**  
><strong>Or in times that he cried<strong>  
><strong>In bridges he burned<strong>  
><strong>Or the way that she died<strong>

**It's time now to sing out**  
><strong>Tho' the story never ends<strong>  
><strong>Let's celebrate<strong>  
><strong>Remember a year in the life of friends<strong>

**Remember the love**  
><strong>(Oh you got to, got to)<strong>  
><strong>Remember the love<strong>  
><strong>(Remember the love)<strong>  
><strong>Seasons of love<strong>  
><strong>(Measure measure you life in love)<strong>  
><strong>Seasons of love<strong>  
><strong>Seasons of love<strong>

As I stopped singing, I heard clapping. I opened my eyes and looked towards the now opened door. I saw Rachel and her fathers all looking at me, clapping. I blushed.

"Wow Quinn that was amazing!" Rachel beamed, running over to hug me tight. "That was spectacular. You should sing that in glee!" she beamed.

"That was really good Quinn. I'm sorry for us all eavesdropping but I came to get something from my study and I couldn't help but overhear you and I just had to get Hiram to come listen. Then Rachel came home and opened her door. It was amazing. After seventeen years of listening to Rachel it was amazing to listen to someone new," Leroy rambled on. I knew were she got it from. Rach turned around and pouted at her dad. "Sorry baby. You know we love to hear you sing but Quinn was really good."

"It's okay Dad," she smiled. "Now can you both leave so I can get change out of my ballet clothes?" she asked politely. They both nodded and closed the door.

"Dinner in ten!" Hiram yelled through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 9pm.<strong>

After we ater dinner, vegan lasagna for Rach and Leroy and meat lasagna for me and Hiram, Leroy and I went into the living room to set up for a movie while Rachel and Hiram cleaned the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile. I felt really at home here with Rachel and her parents. Over dinner both of her fathers made the attempt to get to know me. They asked me about school and work. In the course of half hour, they learnt more about me than what my own parents ever attempted too.

"So what would you like to watch Quinn?" Leroy asked smiling, as he opened the rather large cabnet by the media unit in the family room. I stood there in shock as the doors and the shelves inside contained dvds, from floor to nearly the ceiling.

"Wow!" I gasped as I walked closer. "I thought my parents owned a lot of dvds but this is... Wow!" Leroy laughed.

"Well we are a close family that loves tv, movies, music and reading. In Hiram's study, the walls are bookshelves full of books. While one of the basement storage rooms, has around a thousand cds that while all have been put on our computers, laptops and iPods, Rachel and Hiram wont let me donate them to the needy," Leroy said smiling. "We are a very close knit family. We basically have just spend a lot of time together as we don't have many family members or friends. So we are often together watching movies or dvds of tv shows." I looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry..." I said slowly. Leroy looked at me.

"I know you are Quinn. Rachel has told us about her being bullied from when it first started. We know exactly what you have done to her. We know the people that had befriended her, often put her down and spoke about her behind her back. She knows that. Rachel doesn't like it but she accepts it. I don't know how she gets through it because I hardly did. Growing up I was bullied. I grew up in a small town and was known or being gay. So I was teased often. Hiram used to bully me quite often during my high school years. I was depressed and only just coping. It was when Hiram kissed me when I confronted him that I realised the reason he tormented me was becuase he was gay and was afraid about the repercussions of coming out."

"Wow," I whispered.

"You were Hiram and Rachel was me. You were both in love with the person you bullied and we are in love with the person who harrassed us. Highly odd but it has happened. My parents took in Hiram when his parents found out and kicked him out. He moved into our guest room for six months until we went away to seperate universities. While you, were strong enough so stand up for yourself. Once you realised who you were, you decided to change. I know you feel bad for bullying my daughter and I know she has forgiven you. So in my eyes, you have no need to say sorry. But, if you ever hurt her again, you better run. Rachel is my only child and I will not stand to see her with a broken heart," he said before smirking. "I believe you have yet to choose a movie." I laughed.

"I promise I will never hurt Rachel again. And lets see what we've got here!" I said, finishing excitedly. I browsed over the titles, taking in the fact they were catagorized by genre and title. "Rachel," I muttered. I heard Leroy laugh. I looked towards te bottom right hand corner of the right door of the unit and grinned. "Okay, you have the biggest Disney movie collection I've seen outside a video store!" I near all but screamed.

"Yes Baby we do," I heard Rach say. I looked up and say her walk in, towards me. I held out my hand and smiled as she took it. I pulled her into my arms for a hug. One of the best things of the past month, was we were more and more affectionate and touchy feely with each other. "I am secretly obsessed with them Please do not tell the glee club."

"Sweetheart, if I told them I would have to admit my major obsession of them," I beamed. "I so wanna watch Aladin," I smiled. "I've not watched it in years," I frowned.

"Aladin it is then," smiled Hiram before whispering not to quietly to Leroy, "Great. We will never get out of watching those again will we?" he smirked.

"Daddy! I will have you know that a disney movie is a classic. The simple tales told in animated-" I cut Rach off.

"Rach, calm. Your father was clearly joking. Now Relax," I said, looking into her eyes.

"Fine," she huffed before smiling again. "What time are you working tomorrow Quinn?" she asked softly.

"I'm not. Work insisted I take time off. I was going to surprise you by asking you to hang out with me and use the time to catch up on homework," I said simply. Rachel... Well she squealed! She bloody squealed. In my ear!

"Oh my gosh Quinn! That is amazing. I am repainting my room tomorrow, if you wanted to help. Or we could do something else," she beamed. "Did you want to stay the night? Or the weekend? Or did you-"

"RACHEL!" Hiram yelled, effectively freezing Rachel in her tracks. "Breathe girl. Calm your excitement down and let Quinn answer," he said softly.

"Sorry Quinn. I get carried away," she said, looking at the floor. I kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Sweetheart. I'd love to help paint your room and I'd love to stay the weekend if your fathers are okay with it," I replied softly, looking at them.

"You are more than welcome to stay Quinn. If you don't mind borrowing Rachel's clothes tonight we can drive you home in the morning to grab some of yours," Leroy smiled.

"Thank you Dad! Thank you Daddy!" Rachel beamed, before pulling out of my arms to hug her fathers.

"Well why don't you both get ready for bed while we set up the movie and snacks?" Leroy said, before kissing Rachel's forehead. We both nodded and walked out the room and headed for the stairs.

**Friday, 11pm.**

I yawned as the movie finally ended. I looked down to my side to find Rachel asleep, cuddling me. I couldn't help but smile. As Leroy turned off the movie, Hiram cleaning the coffee table off of the snacks and drinks.

"Rach," I whispered nudging her. "Wake up Rach. You've got to move to your bed," I nudged her again.

"You won't be able to wake her. Once she's out, she's out. Hiram will carry her up soon." I smiled at Leroy.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Yep. She won't wake up till her alarm rings at 6am tomorrow morning. You can always turn it off and let her sleep in. We turn it off sometimes, just so she can relax." I nodded and yawned again, just as Hiram walked into the living room.

"I guess I've got to carry her up again, don't I?" he mock sighed. I nodded. "Okay, here we go," he came over and scooped her up into his arms. Leroy kissed her forehead before Hiram began to take her upstairs.

"Goodnight Leroy," I said standing up. I hugged him and smiled as he hugged me back.

"Goodnight Quinn," he smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and bagan to head up stairs. As I walked into Rachel's room, I smiled at her sleeping form tucked up in bed.

"Quinn you are welcome to sleep in here tonight or you can sleep in the guest room if you prefer?" Hiram said softly.

"Is it okay if I sleep here?" I asked, despite what he said.

"Yes that is fine Quinn," he replied. I gave him a hug and smiled. He kissed my forehead too. "Goodnight Quinn," he said quietly.

"Goodnight Hiram," and with that he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I walked over to Rachel's alarm clock and turned off her alarm. I then moved to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers. I was a little warm so I pulled of the warm sweats Rach lent me and climbed into bed in her black tank top and my white boy legs.

"Goodnight Rachel," I whispered and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I layed down on my back, my head facing her. I then felt Rachel move and cuddle into me. I brushed her hair away and smiled as her head rested on my shoulder and her arm over my body. I closed my eyes then fell asleep shortly after...

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 3408<strong>

**Song: Seasons Of Love from RENT :D**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry its short but this is exactly how I wanted this chapter to be.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

**Saturday, 8am.**

_I walk down the halls of McKinley and can't help but notice they are empty. I am in my free period so I expected the halls to be somewhat empty but not completely empty. Oh well. I walk up to my locker and open it, and slide my books in. I take my books out for my next class and decide to use the music room before my next class. I make my way towards the music room and stop as I hear someone singing._

_**"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a glow off the pavement<strong>_  
><em><strong>You walk me to the car<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the middle of the parking lot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah"<strong>_

_I start walking closer towards the music room and notice the femininity behind the voice. I smile hearing the piano keys being played._

**_"We're drivin' down the road_**  
><strong><em>I wonder if you know<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<em>**  
><strong><em>But you're just so cool<em>**  
><strong><em>Run your hands through your hair<em>**  
><strong><em>Absent mindedly makin' me want you"<em>**

_I step up to the door and look through the window and see long blonde hair cascasing down her back in slight curls while her fingers grace along the keys so professionally._

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_I slowly open the door and step into the room. The blonde keeps playing the piano and turns her heads towards me, smiling, and keeps singing. I smile when I see who it is._

_**So baby drive slow**_  
><em><strong>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your eyes on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this moment now capture it, remember it<strong>_

_I close the door behind me and walk over to the piano. I run my fingers through Quinn's soft curls as she sings._

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_  
><em><strong>My hands shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not usually this way but<strong>_  
><em><strong>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the first kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's flawless,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Really something,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's fearless.<strong>_

_**Oh yeah**_  
><em><strong>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this<strong>_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**Oh-oh**_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah<strong>_

_"Quinn, that was beautiful Baby," I whisper as I wipe tears from my eyes._

_"Awww Rachy don't cry," she says standing up from the stool behind the piano and moves to face me. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my temple. "I love you," she smiles._

_"I love you too," I say grinning before a slight squeal escapes my lips as I feel her pick me up and place me on the piano. "Quinn!" I playfully scold her and see her smirk._

_"Oh shhh you," she mocks before leaning and capturing my lips in hers. I kiss her back gently as her soft lips move against mine. I pull back from our kiss and smile._

_"You are so beautiful my Quinn," I smile, biting my lip..._

I feel my body stretch out as my eyes flutter open. I feel something next to me and tilt my head to the right. I see a mess of blonde hair spread across the pillows and can't help but smile at Quinn's sleeping form. It I sit up and stretch and notice the sun shining through the semi closed blinds. I look to my left and check the time. **8:05am** it reads. _Daddies!_ I can't help but scorn in my mind. I turn to Quinn and rub her back softly.

"Quinn, it's morning. Wake up Baby," I say. I am met with mumbles and groans and I can't help but giggle. "Quinn, wakey wakey," I say louder.

"No! Sweepy time," I hear her mumble. I roll my eyes.

"If you don't wake up I'll have to sing show tunes and go all 'Diva' on you," I smirk. I hear her growl.

"Okay okay I'm up!" she groans, moving to sit up. She rubs her eyes and smiles softly. "I guess I should of warned you I'm not a morning person huh?" I smirk.

"Really? I didn't guess," I smirk. She playfully slaps my arm. "How about you go get some coffee from the kitchen. Daddy isn't a morning person like me and dad so he always has coffee in the mornings," I say getting off the bed. "I'll be down soon. I'll shower, you get coffee. If you wanna borrow any of my clothes, go for it okay."

"Sure thing Princess," she says, pushing the covers off her and gets out of the bed. I feel my cheeks burn slightly, as I feel myself blush, as I see her very long legs, her white boy legs and black tank top. She sees me checking her out and quickly pulls on the discarded pajama pants I lent her. "Ummm... I kinda forgot about that. It was hot and you were asleep and ummm I'll just go get coffee now!" she rambled before running out the room.

I walk to the bathroom and step inside and lean against the door. Unable to get the image of Quinn in a black tank top, white boy legs and those legs I cant help but mutter "I'm fucked!" before turning the shower on cold...

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

**Saturday, 11am.**

After the major amount of embarrasement I put myself in, Rach and I were able to get ready at eat breakfast. I also dressed in my clothes from yesterday before Rachel drove me to my place to pack a bag for the rest of the weekend and for me to grab a shower.

"Ready to paint?" I asked Rach, who looked so adorable in a pair of paint covered denim overalls and yellow top under it.

"Totally," she beamed. I opened the lid to the tins of paint her dads had brought in a few minutes ago after they had removed all her furniture and placed plastic sheets over the white carpet. After the lids came off, I stared at the colours.

"Lime green. Wow. That's bold... I like it," I grinned, looking at her.

"Yeah. I redecorate my room every year and it always changes between pink and yellow. I wanted a bigger change this time. I mean, it is senior year Quinn," Rachel said smiling.

"Okay, who's ready to paint?" Leroy asked as he and Hiram walked into the room. I smiled and poured the paint into four different trays. We each took one and moved around the room, each choosing a wall. I placed the roller in the paint then started painting the wall. I grinned when the wall quickly started to change from a soft yellow to a bright lime green.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 5pm.<strong>

"Hey girls," I heard Hiram say behind me. "We are going to get Chinese for dinner. Are you girls okay to finish up here?" he asked. I turned around.

"Yes Daddy. We can finish up," Rach smiled.

"Yes Hiram. We've only got a few more words to paint on," I added. He smiled.

"Well I know what Rachel always orders but what would you like Quinn," he asked.

"Umm... Chicken curry and rice please," I smiled.

"Sure thing," he said before walking out the room. "Don't destroy the place while we are gone girls!" he yelled out and Rachel and I both rolled out eyes. I looked around the room and smiled. In six hours we all managed to do two coats of paint and now Rach and I were painting on inspiring words on the walls using the stencils she had found. "Faith", "Believe" and "Dream" were the ones we had done so far, though we had six more to paint on.

"The room looks good Rach. Really good," I smiled before I decided to tease her a little. SHe was mostly covered in paint. For some reason the girl got as much paint on the walls as herself. "But I think you missed a spot," I smirked.

"Quinn, I have so not missed a spot! The room looks incredible," she said defensively. I smirked and walked over to her carrying my paint brush.

"Rachy, you've missed a spot. Here I'll fix it," I smirk before raising the paint brush and paint her cheek purple. I giggle at my actions before Rach can respond.

"Quinn Fabray!" she scolds. "That was not nice!" She crosses her arms and sulks.

"Rach," I say, putting my paintbrush down in the tin before taking her hand. "I couldn't resist. You look so adorable. You've got paint everywhere but on your face. It just hand to be done," I explain, before pushing her backwards up against the bathroom door behind her. I press myself against her and smirk. "You, Rachel are so beautiful." I notice her blush.

"Thank you Quinn," she she bites her bottom lip, I can tell something is up.

"Rachel, Princess, what is it?" I ask softly, my hand carressing her paintless cheek.

"I... Quinn I..." she stutters before taking a deep breath and she then looks into my eyes. "I love you Quinn," she smiles with the best smile I've ever seen. I can't help but feel joy and elation that she loves me too.

"You do?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes Baby I do," she smiles. As we look into each others eyes, I can see that without a doubt she loves me. I slowly look down her face and my eyes rest on her soft, pretty lips. I close my eyes and begin to lean in. I feel her lips against mine sooner than I expected and I smile, knowing she kissed me too. I smile as our lips begin to move against each others. I feel her pull me close and rest her hands on my lower back. I slowly pull back and rest my forehead on hers.

"I love you so much Rachel," I say truthfully, thankful she loves me back. I lean back in and capture her lips in mine and lick my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. As she parts her lips I slowly slide my tongue between her lips and moan as my tongue meets hers. I move my hands to her hips and pull them towards me, trying to relieve the need I'm feeling down below as I kiss the girl of my dreams. I can't get enough of this girl as I feel our tongues moving against each other. I hear her moan into the kiss and can't help but kiss her harder until we both pull back panting and trying to breath.

"Wow," I whisper as we try to gain composure.

"Yeah," she breathes out. We stay silent for a few minutes until we can function again.

"I love you Rachy but I think we should finish up in here before your dads wonder what we have done in this time," I say, but wanting to just make out with her the whole time instead. I hear her groan but she nods her head.

"Just think of it this way, we can make out more tonight in bed," I wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 2394<strong>

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Guys. I'm sorry for not updating for ages. Life has just been well busy. And you may now hate me as I have just been accepted into college so updates are going to be even more delayed. I hope you all will stick by me as I will try to write as much as I can. I have to work hard at college so I can get into uni next year so I may not write much. My Jalex story is coming to a close in around two or three chapters whilst my Faberry story is more open and is no where near completed.

I'm sorry. It does suck that I can't write as much anymore. I love getting reviews and alerts from you all. I haven't given up on my stories, I can promise you that.

Take care,

Jessa :)


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Hey Guys. Little update. I have left college due to complicated reasons, I hopefully will update more now. I have neglected my stories for over a month and I am so sorry! I have a one shot being posted soon and may write a couple more to get my muse back so I can update my two chapter stories.

Hope you all are well and don't hate me too much.

Take care,

Jessa :)


End file.
